


What You Want

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Pining, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: Crushes are an absolute nightmare, but it only makes things worse when your crush has a thing for one of your teachers. Jill silently muses over what she wants as she awaits the period bell. It's a good thing there's someone around to smack her out of her daydreaming.





	What You Want

He made her a little crazy, really. 

The way he smiled and that dimple would just pop out of nowhere, and kill her a little inside. The way his laugh sounded, crisp and clear. The way he talked and listened like you were the single most important person in the world...

Yeah, Angelo made Jill  _insane_.

Class was hectic, as usual. Mr. Fitzgerald had handed out a quiz and most of her class had finished with it by now, herself included, and everyone was just sort of milling around waiting for the period to end. And there he was, the shit. Flirting shamelessly with the teacher. And Jill had a front-row seat. The junior couldn’t help but feel kinda bad for her teacher, really. It seemed like there were only a small handful of students who didn't want to worm their way into his pants.

Everyone needed to calm the hell down and get into  _each others’_  pants instead, she thought. Namely Angelo though. He needed to get into hers. Jill’s mind was absolutely clouded with images of what it would be like, too. His hands would slide up her thighs and hike up her skirt, and he’d kiss her like it was the end of the world.

Or something cliche like that. Her imagination also had the bad habit of running away with her sometimes.

“You know, I think you’re going to turn green.” A voice suddenly mumbled into her ear. Jill jumped so badly the pencil in her hands snapped cleanly in half. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight of-

_“Angela!”_  Jill huffed in frustration as her classmate smirked and took the empty seat next to her. “You scared me.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” She laughed, gesturing to the pencil. “That’s a clean break, I haven’t been able to pull that stunt since freshman year.”

“It’s just a cheap pencil.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Or maybe you didn’t even realize what you were doing. Believe me, that won’t happen again, even if you try.”

“I don’t think I will, Ange.”

Jill sighed, putting down the remains of her pencil. The two glanced over at the duo at the front desk again and rolled their eyes. “This is getting out of hand…”

“You’re telling me?” Angela snorted. “This girl in my gym class swears up and down that she tongued Mr. Everyone’s-Hot-For-Me in an after-school study session. She’s full of shit.”

“He isn’t even that good looking.”

“Nah, he’s pretty hot-  _fuck_ , Jill, don’t look at me like that! He’s too old for everyone here. Especially your man-candy.”

“Shut up, Angela.”

The dismissal bell rang, just then, signaling the end of the day. The hoard of students handed in their papers and left… save for Angelo who was still trying to get some from the teacher.

Jill and Angela walked to their lockers together. They were neighbors. It was how they met. Wordlessly, the pair packed all their things, but instead of heading out the front door like everyone else, Angela linked her arm with Jill’s and lead her to the roof. “You seem like you need a smoke.”

She really did.

Perched on the side of the roof, the two brunettes quietly puffed away. It wasn’t until Jill spoke up that the silence was broken.

“I hate him.”

“Who, Angelo? Nah, you’re nuts for him. Don’t feed me that crap, at least be honest with yourself.”

“Except he makes me crazy. I think that’s reason enough to hate him.” Jill sighed, tapping away the ashes that hung around on her little cancer stick.

“Why are you so hung up on him anyways?” Angela asked, disapproval clear in her voice. “He’s just some stupid boy.”

“I’ll be honest, I have no idea.”

Angela made a frustrated noise before she did her usual ritual for putting out her cigarette; pulling up her skirt and pressing the thing to the skin of her thighs. She hissed and gritted her teeth at the pain before brushing away the ashes and flicking the butt into oblivion.

Jill looked away, wincing. “I hate it when you do that.”

“And I hate it when you torture yourself over some idiot who’d rather fuck a teacher than be with you, but well.”

“Uh, ok. Ow.”

“Jill.” Angela took her friend firmly by the shoulders. “You don’t need him. I mean it, you can do so much _fucking_  better. You  _deserve_  so much fucking better. Listen to me, ok? You. Don’t. Need. Him.” She was shaking her now, ever so slightly, hoping that maybe this time the words would rattle around and stick in her brain instead of falling out.

“Just because I deserve better doesn’t mean I’m actually any good at finding it.” Jill snapped back, biting down hard on her lip. “I have bad taste in people, remember? Girls, boys, it doesn’t matter. I always pick the bad ones.” She was blinking back tears now, it made her feel awful- like she’d never get a grasp at happiness.

“Stop it. No. Shhhhh…” Angela pulled her into a hug. “C’mere. It’ll work out, I promise. And if anyone tries to hurt you I’ll slice their bits off, got it?”

That got Jill laughing. Laughing and crying. Funny, how that was always a combination when Angela was around. 

“Ok, alright.” She sniffled, hugging Angela back. “Thanks, Ange. What would I do without you?”

“Eat a lot of ice cream.” She replied simply. “And cry.”


End file.
